


Crash Course

by BeatingOfTheHideousHeart



Category: Kingsman (Movies), Sebwin - Fandom
Genre: M/M, car crash, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 19:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18505723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatingOfTheHideousHeart/pseuds/BeatingOfTheHideousHeart
Summary: After a car crash, Eggsy, a newly minted spy, struggles to ignore his impulses.





	Crash Course

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eggsyobsessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/gifts).



To say 

To say the day had already been a disappointment was an understatement. Eggsy angrily drove home in the black Kingsman-issued cab, lest a driver give him away as now seemingly affluent. He’d been masquerading as an actual cab driver that night, desperate to pick up their target and catch any information betwixt him and his less-than-modest female companion, but they’d done nothing other than make out furiously in the back before demanding to be dropped off at the nearest hotel.

While shaking his hand, Eggsy managed to plant a monitor on the cheap sleeve of his off-the-peg cuff, but the moment it was discarded, the entire operation would be compromised. What if all of their clothes topped the miniscule mic? The same Harry had planted upon him at the Black Prince when they’d first met?

“Fuck, I’m sorry,” he sighed, knowing both Merlin and Harry could hear him through his Kingsman-issued glasses. “I didn’t expect-”

“Agreed,” Merlin’s delicious Scottish brogue broke through. “We all thought he’d be alone. Not your fault.”

“ ‘Tis,” he bemoaned, “I still could have tried-”

“Just come back to UK HQ, we’ll debrief you about the mission and how we plan to proceed,” the voice came over his glasses and he nodded, winking affirmative.

He pulled out of his parking spot on the side entrance of the hotel, surprised to be suddenly and violently jolted forward by impact. The entirety of the spy car’s airbags immediately deployed as a litant of expletives left his mouth. Adrenaline rushed through his heart and blood.

“FUCK WAS THAT?!” Merlin’s voice leapt through the speakers.

“Shit…”

“Eggsy, are you hurt?!”

“No,” he painfully sighed, looking around to assess the damage. Outside, a few onlookers stared, but giggled. Couldn’t be anything serious - or anyone armed. “Seems to be a civilian incident. No external response necessary.”

“Proceed with caution.”

“I’ll proceed how I want,” he barked, yanking his glasses off and stepping out of the car. In his hand was a tiny gold lighter. He clicked it open, emerging from the still smoking remnants of what he would never confess to anyone was his favorite of the black Kingsman cabs. “I swear to Christ, mate, if you don’t have car insurance, you’d better hope you have a fuckin’ immaculate dentist because I am about to fuck your shit right up -”

To say he stopped is an understatement. Stunned? Jarred? Stopped dead in his tracks. Standing in front of him was a man. Not just a man. Eggsy quickly clicked his lighter shut, disarming the hand grenade. He was jarring, indeed. Light brown hair was swept up into almost a pompadour, a small streak of blonde within it. His stubble was the same, coating his face and neck and suggesting an equally trying go at the day. Christ, Eggsy thought, his jawline has more structure than my entire upbringing. This gentleman wore a suit, albeit navy rather than Eggsy’s professional black and white ensemble.

“I’m so sorry,” he sighed, and Eggsy tried desperately not to jump upon the realization that he was a Scot, like Merlin, rather than a Brit like Harry and himself. “You just… you pulled out so suddenly. I didn’t have time to stop.”

“Sorry as well,” he almost bowed. Fuck is wrong with you, Gary? A voice in his head asked. Why did it sound like Merlin? Why did, even his conscience, sound like Merlin? “I’ve not had an easy day,” and he sighed, exhausted as the black cab continued to steam.

“Clearly,” the other man scoffed, overlooking the damage. “Fuck.”

Something about him cursing made Eggsy blush, not only in his cheeks, but blood threatened to rush forth to his cock and completely expose his lack of concern in the car itself.

“Were you even looking?!” He tried desperately to still sound angry.

“If I’m being honest,” his vehicular assailant confessed, “I was on my phone. Not texting, but I was in an argument with my boyfriend.”

“Boyfriend?” Goddamnit, Eggsy, don’t sound so excited.

“Ex? Maybe. I don’t know; things are weird. Don’t know, ahem,” his new acquaintance coughed, “I don’t really know what we are.”

“Are you free?” Eggsy asked, the words leaping from his lips without his consent.

“Excuse me?”

“I need to make some phone calls, and I bet you do too. Get our cars towed, sort this ridiculous mess out. But,” he gestured to a nearby pub, boasting to be the oldest pub in London. Since 1618, Shepard Naeme. “Would you care to grab a drink while we wait?”

The man raised an amused and intrigued eyebrow.

“Ummm…”

“If you don’t think it’s-”

“No, it’s more-”

“My treat?” Eggsy offered and the man scoffed, surprised. “You’re going to have to pay for the damages. The least I could do is gift you a pint or two.”

The Scotsman stared at the bar. “Alright. Call a tow and let’s split a few drinks. Sort this mess out?” He offered, Eggsy nodding in agreement.

“What’s your name?” He asked, holding his hand out. “I’m Gary, but everyone calls me Eggsy.”

“Eggy?”

“No,” he chuckled, flirting despite his level of restraint. “Eggsy.”

“Well,” the slightly younger man was clearly flustered. “Nice to meet you, Eggsy. I’m Sebastian,” and he shook his hand so firmly, Eggsy felt as he may literally die the moment he let go.

day had already been a disappointment was an understatement. Eggsy angrily drove home in the black Kingsman-issued cab, lest a driver give him away as now seemingly affluent. He’d been masquerading as an actual cab driver that night, desperate to pick up their target and catch any information betwixt him and his less-than-modest female companion, but they’d done nothing other than make out furiously in the back before demanding to be dropped off at the nearest hotel.

While shaking his hand, Eggsy managed to plant a monitor on the cheap sleeve of his off-the-peg cuff, but the moment it was discarded, the entire operation would be compromised. What if all of their clothes topped the miniscule mic? The same Harry had planted upon him at the Black Prince when they’d first met?

“Fuck, I’m sorry,” he sighed, knowing both Merlin and Harry could hear him through his Kingsman-issued glasses. “I didn’t expect-”

“Agreed,” Merlin’s delicious Scottish brogue broke through. “We all thought he’d be alone. Not your fault.”

“ ‘Tis,” he bemoaned, “I still could have tried-”

“Just come back to UK HQ, we’ll debrief you about the mission and how we plan to proceed,” the voice came over his glasses and he nodded, winking affirmative.

He pulled out of his parking spot on the side entrance of the hotel, surprised to be suddenly and violently jolted forward by impact. The entirety of the spy car’s airbags immediately deployed as a litant of expletives left his mouth. Adrenaline rushed through his heart and blood.

“FUCK WAS THAT?!” Merlin’s voice leapt through the speakers.

“Shit…”

“Eggsy, are you hurt?!”

“No,” he painfully sighed, looking around to assess the damage. Outside, a few onlookers stared, but giggled. Couldn’t be anything serious - or anyone armed. “Seems to be a civilian incident. No external response necessary.”

“Proceed with caution.”

“I’ll proceed how I want,” he barked, yanking his glasses off and stepping out of the car. In his hand was a tiny gold lighter. He clicked it open, emerging from the still smoking remnants of what he would never confess to anyone was his favorite of the black Kingsman cabs. “I swear to Christ, mate, if you don’t have car insurance, you’d better hope you have a fuckin’ immaculate dentist because I am about to fuck your shit right up -”

To say he stopped is an understatement. Stunned? Jarred? Stopped dead in his tracks. Standing in front of him was a man. Not just a man. Eggsy quickly clicked his lighter shut, disarming the hand grenade. He was jarring, indeed. Light brown hair was swept up into almost a pompadour, a small streak of blonde within it. His stubble was the same, coating his face and neck and suggesting an equally trying go at the day. Christ, Eggsy thought, his jawline has more structure than my entire upbringing. This gentleman wore a suit, albeit navy rather than Eggsy’s professional black and white ensemble.

“I’m so sorry,” he sighed, and Eggsy tried desperately not to jump upon the realization that he was a Scot, like Merlin, rather than a Brit like Harry and himself. “You just… you pulled out so suddenly. I didn’t have time to stop.”

“Sorry as well,” he almost bowed. Fuck is wrong with you, Gary? A voice in his head asked. Why did it sound like Merlin? Why did, even his conscience, sound like Merlin? “I’ve not had an easy day,” and he sighed, exhausted as the black cab continued to steam.

“Clearly,” the other man scoffed, overlooking the damage. “Fuck.”

Something about him cursing made Eggsy blush, not only in his cheeks, but blood threatened to rush forth to his cock and completely expose his lack of concern in the car itself.

“Were you even looking?!” He tried desperately to still sound angry.

“If I’m being honest,” his vehicular assailant confessed, “I was on my phone. Not texting, but I was in an argument with my boyfriend.”

“Boyfriend?” Goddamnit, Eggsy, don’t sound so excited.

“Ex? Maybe. I don’t know; things are weird. Don’t know, ahem,” his new acquaintance coughed, “I don’t really know what we are.”

“Are you free?” Eggsy asked, the words leaping from his lips without his consent.

“Excuse me?”

“I need to make some phone calls, and I bet you do too. Get our cars towed, sort this ridiculous mess out. But,” he gestured to a nearby pub, boasting to be the oldest pub in London. Since 1618, Shepard Naeme. “Would you care to grab a drink while we wait?”

The man raised an amused and intrigued eyebrow.

“Ummm…”

“If you don’t think it’s-”

“No, it’s more-”

“My treat?” Eggsy offered and the man scoffed, surprised. “You’re going to have to pay for the damages. The least I could do is gift you a pint or two.”

The Scotsman stared at the bar. “Alright. Call a tow and let’s split a few drinks. Sort this mess out?” He offered, Eggsy nodding in agreement.

“What’s your name?” He asked, holding his hand out. “I’m Gary, but everyone calls me Eggsy.”

“Eggy?”

“No,” he chuckled, flirting despite his level of restraint. “Eggsy.”

“Well,” the slightly younger man was clearly flustered. “Nice to meet you, Eggsy. I’m Sebastian,” and he shook his hand so firmly, Eggsy felt as he may literally die the moment he let go.


End file.
